I hate you, i love you
by Tsukihime17
Summary: Biggest mistake in my life was lying to you. Since then, you just... If I went out of your life, will you be back smiling like you used to? Even if its not for me? If so, I'll gladly do so.


I remember the first time I met you. You were a energetic, hot headed, hot, sexy blonde and not to mention your smart remarks coming out of that sexy foul mouth of yours. You pissed me off the first time I laid my eyes on you. I made fun of your swirly eyebrows when you made fun of my hair. Constant fights, swords against kicks, I admit that you are the only one to be on par with me. You are strong, flawless to begin with. But, I can't remember when I realized that all lf that thoughts turn to affection, love and hell, I even miss you when we are not fighting. Your cooking, I can't describe it with words. Your eyes, beamed the brightest blue when you talk about cooking, your dream, All Blue and even women which sometimes made me brimming with jealousy. You don't know how much I wanted to be a cigarette, to always be with you at all times. That ticked me even more. You treat me like a pest, booze loving marimo or a direction challanged brute who loves training. No more than a nakama. I knew that loving you won't be any good since you only love women. I have tried giving up on you, but seeing you everyday made me more madly in love with you. I know that I didn't show it much, but only a handful of people like Robin and Luffy can read me.

One night, after my shift ended, I stopped by the Baratie just to see you. Of course I told you that I want to eat dinner, I mean who would use a lame excuse like that just to see someone. Yup, I did. I didn't even tell you what I wanted to eat or what favorite food is. Then, a plate with onigiri and a bottle of sake is front of me. I was really overwhelmed. I made fun of you, saying that you would make a perfect wife with swirly eyebrows with anger issues and waited for the usual kick and insult to be directed at my face. But it never came. I looked at you and could not believe what I saw. You, in your white chef outfit blushing till your ears. I thought that I had a chance. I told you, "Well I guess no one in this world can handle a brutal wife like you. But, I wouldn't mind and would like to have someone like that." I hinted. I paid for the food and headed for the door when suddenly you stopped me with a kick to my side. I fell on the curb outside and wanted to take you on but seeing you still blushing madly made me tease you even more. "You embarrassed? You look like a tomato right now." I got up and went nearer to you. "Sanji." You turned even redder. It was the first time I used your name. I tilted your chin up, making to look at me in the eye. "Sanji. I like you." "Zoro... You..." You want to say something, but I beat you to that by catching your lips with mine. It was just a brush, but it was more than enough. "You don't have to answer now. I know that you think that I hate you, but yeah.. Even Nami told me that it was lame and childish to pick on someone you like." With that, I walked away, going home. "Marimo, it's the other way." You said. Later that night you appear on my doorstep. You hugged me as soon as I opened the door. "I like you too, asshole." You said, mumbling against my shirt. It was one of my happiest moments of my life. I lift you up bridal style and you kicked up a fuss literally tried to kick me but before you can do that I shower you with kisses.

After getting in a relationship with you, I was really happy. I felt like nothing could go wrong. After years of dating, we decided to move in together. Bought a new house and shit. I let you handle all of the decorations and furnishing, I just helped you with carrying things. You look really happy too. That's what I believed. I wanted to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Getting old together possibly. We still have our constant fights occasionally when choosing over something or when the other is really pissed off. But all of that we got through it. You would pout and start calling me names and not looking or replying to anything I said. Then I would go out, buy some chocolates, flowers and apologized. Even if you started the fight first. You would always accept them and said, "I'm sorry too. Marimo."

Sometimes on our rare day offs, we just cuddle with each other. We would either watch some chick flick or some Disney movies that you picked. One time, we watched a samurai movie I picked, you ended up falling asleep in my arms. I felt lonely without you talking but at the same time blissed for seeing your sleeping face. I only held you tighter, promising that I would never let you go. You are perfect. Your eyes, your eyebrows, your smooth, sliky hair from using women's products, all of you, are perfect. I kissed every inch of your face, and you would wake up grinning and kissing me back like I did. Sometimes, we go on dates. You would dress up like a model while I would grab a white tee with jeans plus my combat boots with shades and cap. You would nag at me for being under dressed and told me to change again. Just to piss you off, I wore the same things when you asked me to change. Then of course it only led to a fight as usual in front of the house. Me with my swords and you with your kicks. Only when it finished we went out after changing. We would go shopping for clothes, and you would constantly be like, "Zoro, does this look weird on me? Zoro, that pants does not go with that shirt. Here try this. Oh look! I bet this dress looks gorgeous on Nami swan~". Those things that I have to put up with.

After 2 years, it was destroyed.


End file.
